FireClan Border
This is the Border of FireClan. You can go to NightClan or Twolegplace from Here. Chat Crowsplash looked around. No scent of rogue was near. Only faint scent of Fox.... "Hello Crowsplash!" Amberstream meowed cheerfully, padding up to him. "Hi" He said shlyly. "Want to hunt?" "Sure!" Amberstream meowed. Crowsplash smiled. He saw a vole eating nosily. He went into a perfect hunter's croutch, and pounced. "Good Catch!" Amberstream meowed. Then she caugt the scent of a mouse. She walked a little ways to see it nibbling on a seed. She dropped into the hunter's crouch, and pounced on the mouce, killing it with a clean bite. "Your not bad either." He said shyly. He sniffed the air. " I smell IceClan" Amberstream pricked her ears. "I smell IceClan too, What could they be doing here!" Suddenly warriors shot out from all sides. Wispmoon, Reedstar, Bluepaw and Swipefoot. Reedstar pinned down Amberstream. "Now is your chance, Crowsplash. Destory her!" Crowsplash ran up to Reedstar. "No. Not Her." He slashed down with his claws against his pelt. Reedstar tried tossing him aside, but Crowsplash pinned him down and slashed open his stomach. Reedstar hissing and keeps squirming, until he stopped. That was Reedstar's last life. Amberstream was shocked. "You saved my life Crowsplash. Thank you." She stared at Reedstar's body with her amber eyes. Crowsplash watched as Bluepaw howled in greif as the cats raced back to camp. (Holly, you are leader of IceClan. :D) (Do we have a place like the Moonpool where Raincloud can recieve her nine lives?) (StarClan? I don't know.) Amberstream sat down by a tree to sort out her thoughts. A warm feeling she had never felt before filled her when she thought about Crowsplash. Do I like him? I think I have feelings for Crowsplash! ''She thought happily. Crowsplash tried to control his racing thoughts. ''Would I do that for anyone else? Im in love with Amberstream! Amberstream looked at Crowsplash with a warm glow in her amber eyes. Should I tell him how I feel? ''She thought. ''It's strange, I'm a fearless warrior in battle, but when it comes to this, I'm quite shy. "Amberstream... I have something to tell you." He stuttered. Tigerpaw watched in the bushes. "What, you're going to tell her that you want to betray your clan? Come on, Crowsplash. Go back to your territory, you two." "I love you." Crowsplash blurted out. " love you too!" Amberstream purred. Crowsplash looked at Amberstream. "We need to get back to camp." "Okay." Amberstream meowed. Odd enough, Tigerpaw was stalking Crowsplash, way out of her own territory. Tigerpaw made her way through the trees and raced to her own territory. She was going to go take a nap. And while she was at it, she was going to tell the Dark Forest the news about Crowsplash. Crowsplash felt a cold breeze ruffle his fur. He will meet again, Crowsplash. And then we shall see who is the Real Warrior. As Tigerpaw entered the Dark Forest, she was trying to get into Crowsplash's mind. Do you really love her? Who are you more loyal to? StarClan or the Dark Forest? Foxstar or Foxstar? Crowsplash shook his head. Leave me alone! But I will answer the questions for you. StarClan. Foxstar of FireClan. You have no more control over me. Category:Location